1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of Prior Art
This invention relates to a wall mounted rack for hanging western boots and other types of boots with side attached pullstraps or holes used for pulling the boot onto the foot.
Although very few racks have been made for western boots the needs for said rack are many. The racks that have been made are awkward to use and not practicable.
One such rack consisted of a shaft that extended inside the boot to hold it in place while the sole rested on a peg. This rack was unsatisfactory because it was awkward to use and space consuming.
Another rack held a style of boot that had pullstraps in the front and rear of said boot rather than on the sides such as modern western boots.
No racks could be found that utilized side attached pullstraps for mounting boots. My rack is designed for the type of western boot made today that has side attached pullstraps or pullholes. Most users would find it desirable to have a rack that would be decorative, convenient, and easy to use.